What If You could live Forever
by Umbra Wolfe
Summary: A future based one shot about Merlin talking to a young version of a girl from the arthurin ledgend and Immortallity. May turn into a full story so in that case the title might change.
1. Chapter 1

**What If you could live forever?**

"What do you believe in Martin?" Asked the young girl sitting next to me. "Are you a Christian, or Buddhist. Do you believe in Magic."

Merlin or rather Martin laughed. Magic, did he believe in magic? He'd lived and breathed magic his entire life, and his life had been a long one. Merlin had been alive for around 600 years, although he was never sure exactly how many years.

"I believe in magic," He answered the girl.

Although the true meaning of magic had become lost over the centuries, in this century magic meant one of those silly little card tricks or pulling a rabbit out of a hat, things that Merlin could never get a hang of himself. Then there were those Pagan's with their silly little chants and magic circles. They rarely worked, as there spells were all mixed up and there is rarely any true sorcerers in their circles. Merlin had joined in on a circle once the outcome of which really shocked the coven. He had left town the next day.

"Do you believe in Legends Martin, you know like dragons, fairies, King Arthur of Camelot and Merlin?" She asked.

"King Arthur," Merlin said having to laugh.

I miss Arthur, sure he was a royal prat but I wish I could see him again. Gauis, Gwen, Lancelot, Gawaine, Even Morgana. I miss that stupid old dragon Kilgarrah, my last tie to my past. Legends I am a legend myself, the mighty Merlin.

"Yes I believe in Legends. Although I don't believe they always get there facts right. Every legend holds a grain of the truth." Merlin answered.

"I'd love to be a sorcerer, just like Merlin was. I want to be stronger than Merlin and bring Magic back to the world." The young girl said playfully.

Merlin smiled. He could sense the strong magic within the girl and he knew with proper training the girl could be strong, but she would never be as strong as him. If the time came he knew he could not underestimate her though.

"Do you want to be a sorcerer?" Merlin asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok then, you see that leaf."

"The reddy, gold one?"

"Yes that one. Concentrate on it, block out everything around you and try to make it fly."

"fly?"

"Yes, come on I know you can do it."

The girl nodded her head. Scrunching up her faces and putting her hand out in front of her she concentrated on the leaf. Merlin watched as her speaks of gold grew in her eyes grew before they suddenly flashed with colour. At this Merlin turned to the leaf which he saw hovering a few inches above the ground.

"You did it! He exclaimed, causing the girl to lose her concentration and the leaf to fall back to the ground.

"I did it," she said quietly before it set in. "I DID IT!"

Merlin laughed. "You should keep practising and who knows what you'll be able to do," Merlin told her.

The girl nodded. Merlin had a bad feeling about telling her this and encouraging it, but he couldn't help himself. "Do you think my baby sister will have this gift too?" The girl asked.

"Maybe, who knows when she's old enough you'll have to teach her the trick with the leaf and find out." Merlin said, but he knew she would.

"Hey Martin, What if you could live forever?" She asked.

"Forever is a very long time," Merlin answered.

"Yeah but what if?" She asked again.

The secret of immortality was one Merlin knew well. Merlin himself had become immortal himself after a back firing aging spell with a little help from the philosophers stone. He'd become stuck in 17 year olds body.

Merlin looked at his watch it was 3'oclock and he had to be somewhere. "I have to go," He said getting up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Merlin," The girl said before adding quickly. "Martin."

That caused Merlin to stop, did she know. He shook his head and started walking away.

Just before the girl would have been out of sight he turned around and said. "Goodbye Morgause."

* * *

><p>A.N Tell me what you think, for now it's just a one shot but I already have an idea for another chapter so I might turn it into a story and make it an Easter Project.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

Hey Guys I notice this story has been getting a bit of attention lately and so I know I should defiantly update but I got a little busy over Easter and I forget how I was going to extend it so if you guys can give me some Idea's maybe I'll write a few more chapters or maybe more than a few.

Sorry for those of you who thought this was another chapter.


End file.
